Octeria
by Fruity Sangheili
Summary: Story Revised. If the Forerunners had sensed that the Ark could've fallen into the wrong hands, would they make another? When a secondary beacon activates, it's a race against time for a Sangheili Expiriment Separist and a group of Marines.
1. Chapter 1

"It is warm out already…" Naas commented from the porch of her quiet domicile, her eyes tracking the black miniature form that tore about the ocean of dull yellow grass surrounding her property. She blinked her lenses as a breeze picked up, swirling the field and dust about. Naas 'Androm had always preferred to live in the more open plains of Sangheilios, the closed-in cities never appealed to her. They always reeked of oils and other pollutants, and she was no fan of the methane fields one had to pass through to get to certain places. The State of 'Androm was known for it's peaceful occupants and rich vegetation. The serfs were treated well, despite the hard work, and the food was extravagant. Her husband, L'on agreed with her on that, and they spent a majority of their marriage here. Currently, L'on was away to war, he had been for fifth teen months now.

Even the very word "War" made the Sangheili's blood boil. She could not fathom the point of view someone had for destroying another race, or each other. It was futile, and a waste of life. Of course, had she spoken these words in public, she would surely be standing before the Hierarchs awaiting a death sentence. So naturally, she kept her opinions to herself.

Only once had she spoken up on her own on someone else's behalf in front of the Hierarchs, and the outcome was scurrying about in the grass.

The hock-high black form spread it's small wings that poked from the back of a dirty red shirt, the thin and frail membrane glowed in the sunlight, revealing tiny pulsing veins branching from the base. She would never forget the day she brought home the young Sangheili that now played in the fields. An inky black head popped up from the grass, a pair of iridescent green eyes full of mischief and curiosity shimmered as he looked towards the house. She smiled as he spotted his adoption mother and made a face. She could tell he was growling at her, as his tiny mandibles rattled against each other. Her hand drifted over the towel that hung from her forearm as she let out a laugh, making a face back at him. "Oh Agun… What am I to do with you boy?"

She tittered as he looked off into the grass, his neck held high and stretched thin, it was obvious he had his eyes set on something in the grass. It was probably a rat. Her head bobbed as she turned to enter the house, leaving him to play as she prepared his bath.

The morning suns gave the stone-walled bathroom a soft golden hue. The floor was a dark gray-blue slate, darker spots freckled the 16"x16" tiles. The tub sides were a deep gray metal the back rising in an elegant curve where one could set their arms to rest, and the bottom a ridged limestone, treated to keep from breaking apart in the water. A sink jutted from the far right wall, and a stall to the left it held toiletries and linens that sat on soft purple metal energy trays, ever since the joining of the Covenant, their technology had been integrated with even some of the simpler Sangheili products. A bowl-shaped glass lamp hung from a bronze chain in the middle of the ceiling. She sat on the rim of the tub and pressed an aqua-colored button on the small holo-pad that floated to her right; it blipped at the touch and flickered to confirm her command, then dimmed as water poured from the curved half-cut pipe, steam hissing from the gentle flowing water. She sighed as she watched the water spill into the tub, her eyes fixated on it in a trance-like state as her mind wandered through her memories. Through the day she met L'on, to when she found out she was sterile, and could not provide him any children, then to the day she adopted the Sangheili boy.

Out of all the children he was growing with, he was the odd one. A striking black Sangheili child with a brilliant white underside, and the most estranged part of him was his thin, boney, "growths" on his back, a pair of wings that over the years underwent a painful growing process. He had told her they still hurt to this day, she figured they would until he was an adult. Something about him made her hearts' sing that he was the one, and with an elated L'on they chose him of the thirty-one infants that were up for adoption. Even more bizarre, was the fact all thirty-one children had wings, Naas was not dull, and neither was her husband, and they delved deeper into their son's origins. What they found, they promised not to tell him for so long as they lived. It became clear that his extra appendages would not be a concern to L'on as well.

0o0~

Agun yelped with the sharp sting of pain into the still soft pad of his hoof, falling onto his plump belly he looked back to find the culprit was a small jagged rock. Shuffling ahead caused him to swivel his head, and he growled at the sight of the rustic red furred rodent that stood on it's hind legs. Beady black eyes staring him while it's tiny nose worked the air, almost mocking him. His hollow bark alarmed the rodent and the spiked hair on it's back raised before it turned to flee. Kicking up waves of sand the boy followed, more determined than ever to catch the damned thing. Even though his turns were sloppy at best, he matched the rodent's movement point-for-point and swiped at it every chance he got. A guttural "Urfing" noise emitted from his nose the duration of the chase. A sign he was enjoying the challenge.

With brows raised, Naas grinned upon exiting the house at the rather humoring sight: The native rat cutting through the grass with graceful turns, the lumbering boy following close behind, kicking up sand and grass in a mobile geyser. "Agun! Slow down my boy, you'll hurt yourself!" Naas said between her laughter, she laced her fingers together and rested the palms of her hands against her trim figure, shaking her head as he ignored her and continued to assault the field with a path of destruction.

The rat turned and dove into a rather sizable hole dug into a grassy mound, leaving the little one to slide and brace too hard. He rolled with a grunt and scrambled to gain his footing, abruptly charging the mound with a growl, being too large for the hole only Agun's head fit, albeit barely. He retracted his head, snorting dust from his nostrils and growling as he began to dig insistently, trying to widen the den entry.

Stepping down off the porch into the warm decorative blue sand around the front of the garden, Naas shook her head. "Agun, come on! The poor thing's gone and left, I think you've re-landscaped it's home enough…" She sighed as the waves of dirt and rocks stopped, and tracked the small form as he made his way through the grass, appearing before her in several seconds. Shaking her head in distaste at the sight of the moist dirt stuck to his black scales she bent down and scooped him up, carrying the pouting boy into the house.

Upon seeing the water Agun squirmed in her hold, which grew tight expectantly as they'd developed a routine out of this nonsense after seven years. "Agun, don't you even start." Naas said with a stern tone, sitting down on the side of the tub as she set and held him in her lap. His growls as she peeled away his dirty clothing made her smile even though she was in for a fight, she could never figure out why he put up such a fuss during his baths, the only thing she could conjure was that he liked to give her a hard time and the occasional streaking chase, just one of his many charmingly annoying quirks.

As expected, the moment she settled him in the water he began to flail, assaulting her face and front with warm water by kicking out. "Oh enough! Just for once can you not cause trouble?!" She refrained from laughing as she tickled his sides, his squealing laugh bringing through a grin anyway. He seemed to settle down after she had stopped, allowing her to wash away the dirt without much hassle, although she'd known better than to assume the best had happened, and eyed him warily even as she left him in the tub to grab a warm towel from the rack above the commode. Her wariness paid off as she heard the water slosh about in the tub, and the clopping of wet hooves trotting out of the bathroom. With a growling sigh she turned, towel in hand, to see the watery tracks leading out to the bedroom and stalked after him. "Agusta!" She called out the name she'd given him the moment she and L'on brought him home, it was the name of a Human song she'd heard from her homemade tuner. Pausing to look down at the water stain on the center rug before her and L'on's bed, she grumbled, irritated that he'd gotten it wet. "I just bought that rug, if you've ruined it boy that hind of yours will be sore for weeks!"

Hearing the faint rapping noise of his hooves on the kitchen floor she made her way around the corner stealthily, listening intently on the direction he traveled. She could tell he was sniffing the air for her, and hearing for the clatter of the golden metal rings on her belt-line. Carefully, she removed two of the rings, and knelt down before the secondary kitchen opening, tossing the rings gently enough across the dining room floor. His loud snort and clattering feet signaled her chance and opened the towel, dropping it onto the little black form.

A smile formed on her face as she watched him growl and squeal, kicking out at the towel that engulfed him. "You never learn do you, love?" She bent down and bagged him, carrying him back to the bathroom to dry him off and clothe him for the day.

0o0~

"Where are we even going?" He whined as she placed herself on the foot of the bed, cradling him in the crook of her arm. He cuddled against her anyway despite his pouting, his finger fiddling with the V-shaped collar of his deep blue top.

With a quiet exhale she addressed him, a grim smile on her face. "Tonight's your last night here, love. And I'm sure you'd appreciate having your favorite dessert this evening hm?"

He sat up in her hold, his small fingers gripping her top. "But I know it is my last night here, which is why I don't want to go anywhere…" He trailed off and nuzzled his stepmother's chest, toying with one of the beads on her leather choker.

"Do you want to stay here then? I won't be long, just to buy some ingredients and a few other things."

He shook his head as he climbed up to hug her neck. "No, I don't want you to go anywhere either…" Splaying a hand against his back she smiled softly. "Agusta, it's either one or the other. I won't be long, or you can come with me, either way I need to buy food for tonight, we're low on everything."

There was a moment of silence before he decided to go with her, eagerly hugging her flowing orange and red spatter top.

Tying her satchel to her waist she exited the front door, pressing a few keys of the holo-pad to activate the alarm. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go particular?" She asked as she stepped off the porch and kissed his forehead, making her way to the airborne vehicle that was stationary under the large tree shading the side of the courtyard. It was sleek, with a pointed and arched front where two snake-like headlights grooved beneath the windshield, the back half curving into two upward point rims that partially covered the backseat windows, and the back doors were barely noticeable with the decorative gills that protruded and acted as turning signals. He shook his head wordlessly as she opened the door and allowed him in first, he crawled over the center console and sat in the passenger seat, looking to her curiously. "Very well then… But do not gripe once you do want to go somewhere and I'm already doing something." She looked over at him as she shut the door and found him examining the car. He was sniffing the air, sighing afterward. She knew he was taking in the smell of the vehicle he rode home in seven years ago one last time, her chest tightened at the brief sadness in his eyes. She placed a hand on his head, smiling lovingly as he looked to her in question. "Did you hear what I said?" He nodded, "Yes, mamah."

And satisfied she removed her hand, tapping a finger to the glowing holographic console. The engine rumbled to life and she then placed her right hand on the circular disk panel, rotating her fingers counter-clockwise to turn the transport's propulsion tubes. Using her left she pushed her two index fingers upwards on the rectangular panel, leaning back in her seat as the dark black-blue car hissed forward and out onto the street, pushing her fingers forward a bit more to pick up speed.

0o0~

The city always fascinated Agun, no matter how many times he visited. Overhead, drop ships carrying Military Personnel and even casual flight carriers came and went, some heading for the Docking Tower that stood on the outer reaches of the city, glowing brilliantly even in day. Many massive Covenant Carriers floated overhead, and lights from the tower's elevators beamed up and down the structure.

The scene changed every day, the people were different, but one thing remained the same, and that was the bustling. It'd become a trademark of the city, which was newly built and was only four years old. He leaned against the door, staring out of the window, his tiny palms flat against it. He didn't notice the glance Naas had given him, smiling to herself as she watched her adoption son stare at a group of Kig-Yar adorned in casual garbs that clucked and chattered to each other in their native language. "Do you know what they're saying to each other, mamah?" He looked to her with wide eyes and she shook her head.

"No, their language was too complicated for me to learn, and it was not essential going through school for me in the first place, and they are incapable of our language as far as I'm concerned, although I'm sure translators have become a little smoother for them. Learning a language like that is more of a hobby past time for both species or any other species within the Covenant."

He grunted as he looked back out the window, finding himself face-to-face with a larger vehicle, the black paint causing him to see his own reflection. "I bet I could learn it…" Naas laughed at the determination in his voice. "I'm sure you can, love, I didn't say you couldn't. It just never struck my interest when I was a girl."

He looked down at the arm of the door before glancing back at her. "Do you know when Papah is returning home?"

She tried not to flinch at the question, looking up in thought briefly as they came to a crossway. "Oh…. It has been five months, two months from now he will be home." She looked to him, hiding the pain in her smile. Knowing Agun would be long gone into training by the time L'on returned, most likely heartbroken he didn't have the chance to say goodbye.

"Do you think he'll visit me?"

She nodded as she powered the car forward into a turn towards the market area, slowing down considerably for the number of pedestrians that hurried along the crosswalks. "I'll make sure he does, little love. And I will come to see you as well. But I can't say it'll be soon, it may be years before we can see you."

He tilted his head, his smile fading. "Why?"

Naas shook hers, smiling sadly. "It will just take that long for you to become a warrior, Agusta. That's all…"

He growled low in his throat as the car hummed forward and leaned back as Naas turned into a horizontal parking space. "Then what is the point of becoming a warrior if you cannot spend time with family?"

She laughed humorlessly while waiting for the doors to open and pull back, setting her hands in her lap with a slump. "I do not know, I've never been a warrior. You'll learn in time little one… Now come, let's go have fun and quit worrying about that till tonight." They both exchanged sighs as they exited. Naas looked down as he trotted to her side around the front of the car and lifted him into corner of her arm once more, looking back as the doors of the car hissed shut. She smiled at the affectionate lick he placed on her cheek before hugging her neck as she carried him off into the shopping area.

0o0~

The suns began to kiss the edge of Sangheilios upon their arrival back home, exhausted, Naas rubbed her eye as she turned the car into the driveway, letting it drift in by it's own inertia. She glanced over at Agun to see that he'd dug through the grocery bag in front of him to find the compressed package of squid tentacles that were pickled in a sugary liquid.

"Agusta, can you not wait until dinner?" Naas began, shaking her head as Agun pulled another faded blue squid tentacle from the bag, not caring as the flavoring juice dripped from his sticky fingers onto his shirt as he slurped it up with vigor.

"Agun!" She finally barked as the car came to a halt, leaning over the center console to take the bag from him gently, tsking at the dark brown stains on his shirt. "Look at you, I know you know how to eat better than that…" She licked the pad of her thumb, rubbing it against the stain in a vain attempt to get it out. "Please eat better than this at the keep… I don't want them to think my son is has no social dining manners." He grunted as she tickled under his the lip of his throat, biting her finger gently, smiling at her soft laugh. "Oh behave…. Come, make yourself useful and help me carry things in…" She stroked her thumb she previously licked over his cheek before straightening and getting out.

Habitually she lifted her foot as the front door swung open, the boy running under it a second later with an excited giggle, obviously happy to be home. He rested the light bags on the floor at the entry of the kitchen, running through it and into the gathering room, leaping upon the couch and laying down with a sigh, looking over at Naas as she shook her head at him with a good natured smile.

"Oh it must be so nice when you're a boy who doesn't have to cook…" She chuckled and left him to rest as he rolled on his side, facing the back of the couch away from the irritating harsh kitchen lights to sleep.

0o0~

After awaking to the smell of fresh hot food and his adoption mother's sweet voice, the two settled to eat, and much to Naas' dismay, go over what it would be like for him when he left for the keep. Partly, she smiled at the excitement he showed at the thought of becoming a strong warrior, the other hurt, for the fact she knew he wouldn't be going to the keep as she said, and that she may never see him again. Looking down at the half-eaten fried squid tentacles curled on the remaining slightly charred bread, she felt light headed.

"…Mother?" His voice brought her back to reality, and she lifted her head. "Are you okay, mamah?" He tilted his head, swallowing a bite of food. She nodded quickly to reassure him. "Yes, love. I was just thinking of seeing you as a man in armor…" She smiled warmly as he giggled and stood, gathering his empty plate. "The cream-bread is still too hot to eat, so shall we go out on the swing and wait till it cools?"

He nodded eagerly and slid from his chair, pattering around her legs as she set the dishes aside, bending down to pick the energetic boy up, holding him to her tightly and waited till he stopped squirming about before carrying him outside.

The air was cool, now that the suns fell, but it was still bright out, thanks to the stars and moons. Naas' foot hung lazily over the edge of the hand-woven swing-chair. She was particularly proud of it, as she made it. With a content sigh she leaned back into the sling, cradling her boy to her sternum. He kneaded her top as his eyes grew heavy, closing eventually to the lulling rocking and rhythmic drumming of her hearts. That and mixed with the warm breeze that carried the perfume she brewed herself, it was heaven. She tilted her head, looking down at him with an endearing smile and watched him sleep, reaching up to stroke his small bare shoulder, feeling the faint scar engraved in his scales, it would fill out with his muscles and eventually fade, she knew that much, but it still brought up the bitter memory of the event that caused it. Looking up into the swirling sky she recalled in the incident, which was the first time in her life she'd fought so hard to keep something.

She could hear them even now, the murmuring and pointing of the other children and adults alike, snide and disgusted comments that she had tried to hide him from. She told him they were nothing, to let them sit back and say what they wanted, that they would never be as great as him. She treated him as her own son and saw him as nothing more; his wings did not matter in her eyes. The other children his age tugged at his wings, and tossed pebbles at him, the teasing eventually brewed his anger, and earlier in the day a fight erupted on the short grassed hill by the lake.

Him and three other children, the three consisted of older males, he'd injured one of them, the tallest of the bunch named Jekk. He'd sent a swift kick to his hock created a thin fracture in the struggle. Agun nearly lost his life to Jekk's severely displeased uncle who was first to arrive and disband the scuffle. He was bound to kill the youngster for hurting his nephew and potentially stripping him of his chance to enter the Covenant Army.  
But Naas immediately stepped in and assaulted Dun Han 'Veramalee verbally in front of his nephew for raising such a selfish tyrant. 'Veramalee restrained himself from slapping the female aside, gathered his nephew and his minions, and walked away. Naas had been uptight the rest of the day, cleaning Agun's wounds and scolding him for his actions. But in truth, Naas was proud that he had defended himself, as Jekk never bothered with him again out of fear and respect. When she asked him what finally set him off, he told her that they said bad about her, and that he wouldn't stand for lies. The day ended in the same scene they were in now, him asleep in her arms as they sat in the swing to enjoy the hot cycle evening breeze.

But that was the past, she should be worrying about the present. But for now, there were no worries, just her, her boy, and the rest of the night for mother and son to spend with each other. She'd worry about the morning when it came.


	2. Chapter 2

Agun's eyes, as big as the moons of Sanghelios, stared up at the looming Keep gates as he a several other young boys were lead towards their inpending doom. Or so that is what one boy had said on the flight over here. He was quickly scolded for setting the other children on edge about their situation. Though the winged Sangheili was silent about it both physically and vocally, Agun truly was unnerved. It was 24 hours since he'd last had contact with his mother, he'd hardly slept dispite the gentle reccomendation of their over-see-er, but he didn't turn down the rations delivered every four hours, essential to keep the childrens energy up as it was growing cold outside with the planet falling into it's short winter cycle. Nearly tripping on a small stone, Agun realized he was falling behind the group, and trotted to keep up. He ignored the ugly faces the surrounding group of adults sent his way at the mutant, just as unaware, frightened, and confused of his origin as he was. The others avoided eye contact with them, like they would melt from some invisible plasma beam in his eyes, they feared him, he smelled it. They had reason to, Agun was incredibly strong for a child of his age. At one point he'd thrown a boy back from his country home into the local pond because he was antagonizing a smaller girl.

Atno, that was the girl's name. He recalled her determination when it came to the subject of entering the Military, for females it was essentially a choice to a privlege. For most males it was a given, but the females were tested just as brutally as they were. Her uncle didn't seem to resentful towards the idea of having a neice in the military, so Agun hoped she would be here. Thinking of her set an uneasy pinch in his stomach, though he wasn't sure why. I'll dwell on that later, he thought.

The metal and wood ancient gates filled the air with a strong, and wise, groan as their poorly oiled gears clinked and rotated, carrying their burden inwards. The group was greeted by an unlikely sight. A courtyard more green than the young black and white Sangheili's eyes, and pale orange and opaq stones lay way to a grand path that led through lush fenced gardens for passerbys to observe. Planters with many types of flowers attracted various insects and birds, some even dare to feed on the ones Agun knew were poisoness. Towering edle trees spread their pungent but refreshing scent about. It all seemed so out of place to be in front of a mighty keep that just beamed an unforgetable gloom about it, the small smiles the children gave quickly shrank. Him and most of the other children slinked behind their group leader as they grew closer to the Keep. The Keep was ominous in appearance. Made from slabes of mountainside that had be hand picked by the very first Kaidon and removed by remote detonation explosives, or so his mother told him. She had also said you could see the blast marks on the unfinished pieces. He looked about intently, but failed to see any upon the giant structure as it soon was hidden from the paved overhang above a narrow rampway. The inside of this spiralling ramp was dim for the most part, though Agun's genetically inhanced eyes cut through it, allowing him to see even the finest of details. While he was naive of his ability, the others came close to grabbing onto the group leader's armored leg. Suddenly his voice cut through the echoing ring of footsteps, cause everyone to jump and spring to attention.

"These walls children, were made by hand, many thousands of years ago by your very precursor sires, each block is held by nothing more than sand, sweat, and clay. And to this day they remain inpregnable by our enemies. Soon you will walk these halls as some of 'Salram's finest warriors. Though in the past all students have passed before, it is rare that happens. It is almost certain many of you, or few, will meet their fates within these walls, or even outside the Keep during your training. Where I take you now is known as the Common Rooms, there, you be obligated to select a partner for bunking. This is a modification granted temporarily as this is the highest season of beginner gatherings, for those who make it past their first, second, and third semesters, you will be giving a room of your own." He paused upon approaching a door, pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Come in." He settled off to the left with the door in hand, watching each of them waddling tiredly into the warmth of the room, a rather pleasent change from the drafty old hall. They were clearly fatigued, something he couldn't judge them on as he'd felt the same when he was their age. They seemed to take their place on the large rug centered in the room by instinct, turning to face him.

"I will now introduce myself," He paused to close the door behind him with care, turning back to them with his thick arms behind his back. "I am Rees, and for the first three cycles from here I will be your instructor. You are not fit to yet face your real Master, though I assure you, the time will pass quickly and he looks forward to seeing his students. I will not answer questions about him, though if you have any other, I will be happy to answer them." He pulled his aged face into a smile at them, looking them over, waiting. A thin, brown skinned by who Agun found sickly looking at first perked up and raised a finger nervously. Rees pointed him out quickly, leaning down abit to adress him. "Yes Uto."

The boy, Uto, seemed reluctant, though he spoke steadfast. "This room... Was this not once used as a Council room?" He seemed ignorant of what a Counciling room was, Rees was surprised none the less. "That it is, very good eye. How did you figure?"

Uto shrugged his mandibles. "My father told me."

Rees raised his thick browline at this but paid it no mind. "I see. Well your father is correct. Any further questions?"

Agun raised a finger, and surprisingly Rees responded without the slightest revultion. "Yes Agun?"

"Is it possible that I could bunk alone? I am aware that I unnerve my classmates because of my stranger growths. I'm not aware of where they came from either, I wish not to upset them further." He finished, lowering his eyes as many of the children looked at him. A slight bit embarrassed that they had supressed him earlier, probably figuring that it wasn't as prominant, Uto especially, as he found Agun a bit of a freak of nature himself, but was facinated by him. Rees had found himself actually giving this a thought, observing the boy closely, how he had voluntarily seperated himself from the group, though remained within their midst. His face told Rees' expirienced eyes that he was loyal, and strong, with compassionate eyes that seeped intellect. "No Agun. I am sorry, you will not be seperated simply because of your wings, I dare say. Though I will help you choosing a partner in advance, that way we can sort this out if there are any problems later. Is there anyone brave enough here to pair with this boy?" Rees circled the children who all watched him, or rather his glinting armor in awe. Surely imagining themselves being a tall and proud warrior adorned with glinting armor. He stopped by Agun's side, looking down at the boy who looked over his groupmates with failing hope.

Uto raised his hand in a tiny fist. "I will, excellency." Agun seemed taken aback by the sickly-looking boy's assuring tone, he glanced to his Instructor, then back to him. Rees didn't seem surprised at all, and he ushered him over. "Come here then, Uto. I want you two to get appointed with each other, quite good of you to do so." Uto seemed proud and certain of his choice as he approached Agun with a welcoming body language, something he wasn't use to and took it reluctantly. Tucking his wings away from view as best as possible, Agun turned to him with a slighty wider smile. "Thank you, Uto. Though if I am too discomforting to be around, you are welcome to leave." The thin child snaked his head down and shook it. "I'm more facinated than anything, I've always taken to the more factual things, things that required less muscle, physical strength is clearly not something I excel at."

C

The rooms they were assigned to, were far more bigger than Agun or Uto expected. Though two other males, one with skin of a reddish tone, and the other the color of mud seemed to be a peace with the size of their dorms. Must be from a rich family, Agun mused bitterly, particularly at their spoiled attitude. Rees didn't make kind of it either, for he knew what they had coming would change their high-chinned personalities. He reminded the naive children of it so, and he could tell that they mutely disagree'd with the old man. The beds weren't exactly compiled together. Instead they remained connected through a half-ring shaped structure set at the back of the room, a divider curtain made of a rich purple fabric was available if either or both wished to sleep in private from a pole that ran from the center, it seemed out of place in Agun's opinion. Running along the wall were gold metal carvings, some depicting war poems of famous warriors for the children to read if it caught their interests, others were short quotes that continued to be carried through time, eventually becoming solidified within the walls of the Keep for generations to observe down the line. Uto settled himself in rather quickly, having had their belongings delivered ahead of time. His mostly consisted of historical books, clothes, and a small blade favored by his uncle. A paranoid uncle, Agun thought warily as he watched Uto place the thin bayonette on a shelf above the bed's intergrated headboard. With care, no less. Agun's mother had packed more sentimental things, and Uto noted the sugary squid tentacles once Agun removed them, though he made no attempt to take them. Only that his uncle bought those for himself all the time, Uto turned down every offer he was given out of disgust. A dagger of crystal was slung around Agun's neck, something his mother handed down to him one evening before departing. It was sharp, but nothing that would truly be percieved as a threat. The sun that came from the domed window had made both boys lethargic quickly, relaxing their clenched muscles. And both took that moment instantly with no words exchanged to catch up on much needed sleep.

Agun's keen hearing woke him to the sound of their door opening, and he shifted, the footsteps that pattered into the room quickly stopped, from their location he could tell it was against the wall. There was no reason for them to stop, unless they were intruders. He froze, his back facing the door as he kept his breathing at the same pace as it was when he was asleep. He fingered the dagger around his as he listened to the unknown characters move about his and Uto's room, there were three of them, no, make that four. The room became filled heavily scented with that of oil... Males didn't wear floral oil... His brows dropped down as he heard every faint crunch of the fabric from the rug beneath the beds made of itchy material. He gripped the dagger tightly, open a single eye as the intruders began to speak amongst themselves in poorly hushed whispers. His body seemed to relax as he listened to the pitch of their voices.

"When they said he was Black, they weren't lying. Look at him! It's darker than the finest ink..."

"His wings are disturbing..."

"I don't find them a bother, they amaze me really."

"Uto said his belly is white too. Too bad he is facing the wall."

Agun had both eyes open now, a smile on his face. "Was there reason to sneak?"

The small girls jumped, obviously embarrassed to know that he heard their conversation. He rolled to look at them, sitting up and blinking his lenses to clear his eyes. His smug expression changed to that of surprise as the four girls had their eyes boring up at him. The tallest stood nearest to his bed, robes far too big for her thin frame drowned her and trailed the floor in a pool of ruby red and gold. As he observed them he found they all had robes on, must've been common on girls of his species, he thought. A shorter one, a dark hazel in color with gold eyes spoke up, stepping up closer to him now that she'd gotten a better view of him. "No... But we didn't want to wake you. We are not suppose to be here as it is."

"Well where are you suppose to be?"

She looked down at the floor, running a thin clawed toe along it nervously. "We're suppose to be in the common rooms the next tower over."

Another from the back giggled. "But it was worth it to sneak out, we'll become assassins in no time with the fact we evaded our Masters and Uncles." She was black aswell, but all black with faded gray patches about the exposed parts of her face, neck, and arms. And her eyes were a common brown, she seemed to be the oldest of the group. "My name is Inla. I'm the only one here with a true name, I've earned it." She gestured to the other three girls as they looked down in shame. "This one is One. The smallest is Two, and the youngest but tallest is Three. It's all they can settle for unless they earn names."

Agun cocked his head. "I didn't have to work for mine. I came with it when my mother had me."

They all gasped silently. "I've never heard of that happening..."

Inla snorted, her short neck bunching. "It must be a privelege the rich have automatically. My uncle is old and dying and he lives in a dwindling farm house when he's not limping about the Keep."

Agun shook his head instantly, hanging his legs over the side of the bed and jumping down to meet them, the two closet reached out without permission to toy with his wings in mutters and giggles. Nothing Agun was a stranger to. "It was not a privelege, my mother didn't even tell me were I got the name, but I can asure you, my mother is poor as well. Earlier, you mentioned Uto, where is he?"

"He woke early and decided to go stroll about to... What did he say... "Get a feel", for the place. Strange word useage. He introduced himself to us when he ventured over to our side. We don't know where he is now, it's funny... How the males get to just stroll about while we girls have to stay locked away like animals." Inla seemed vencive as she spoke, crossing her well muscled arms.

Agun grunted in agreement, which caught Inla off-guard. "It bewilders me too, but don't let it bother you too much. You all have promise to be good warrioress', as I hope to be a good warrior myself." Inla smiled, so did the other girls, making Agun nervous.

"Thank you, Agun." Three said for all of them.

His frame relaxed again, they must've just had mischiveous smiles naturally. The all gasped and moved behind Agun before he could react as the cracked door pryed more, Rees' weathered face peered inside with an unpleased expression. "Snuck out have we?"

One stepped forward, her small hands gripping the inside of her sleeves. "We only wanted to come see the winged one, but since we're forbidden here, we knew we weren't going to see him at all, maybe never."

"There is a reason young girls are forbidden here, nameless one." He hissed, slipping in and closing the door after he assured himself no-one else was in the corridor. "The men here will have your heads, even the young boys your age develope faster and are stronger, the ones who are already undergoing expert training can kill you on sight. They've been told to do so." One shifted nervously at the thought, not a good trait, Agun observed.

Inla gritted her small but admirable fangs. "I'd like to see them try with me. I've already undergone partial training, from one of the best Masters no less."

"Enough." Rees said briskly, regarding her with a remindful eye. "You will always speak to the Elders, including me, with respect, and regard me as Elder, Master, or Excellency. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master." She said, her tone dropping to more submissive one.

"Had you four waited until a day from now, you would have been working on Agun's team, ironically," Three's eyes brightened at this, and she stepped forward with the hopes that the oppertunity would remain. Rees saw this and continued. "But now that you four have broken several martial rules, tresspassing and disobeying being among them, you will have to wait another week and possibly risk being paired with a... Less desirable, team." Three's face fell, her small nostrils flaring with a sigh. Rees continued. "I will escort you four back to the tower and into your Common Rooms, all of the Elders are down eating now, and are unaware that you've left. I will take you back, but I will tell your Caretakers that you've left your room, though not come here." He shook his head sternly. "Do it again, and I will not waste time telling the Caretakers, I will punish you myself." He finished, his voice grave. "The penalty for venturing this far is death automatically, so be grateful." He pointed to the door. "Leave, now."

None of the girls spoke as they left quickly and waited for Rees out in the hall, all eyes down to the floor. Rees watched and waited till they stood a ways away from the door with their backs to the wall before looking to Agun and his face seemed to become less intimidating. "Agun, I apologize. I came to wake you for your afternoon rations, I came earlier to see if you were hungry then, you surely must be now. You slept like you were dead, same for Uto. He is in the mess hall eating now."

Agun shook his head, his eyes flicking to the door as a string of guilt for getting the girls in trouble with petty talk tugged at his hearts. "Excellency, those girls... Please do not apologize for them, they are not burdens to me. I was glad they did not fear me, and actually seeked my company. Please, do not belittle them or hurt them, I do think they have potential to be a team with me, especially Inla." He smiled up at the stunned face of his Caretaker. "And yes, Elder, I am quite hungry."

Rees blinked several times, he observed the boy with an amused grunt and nodded, his weight shifted and he made for the dormatory door. "Very well then, Agun. Be on your way to lunch, the break period is almost over, I will return the girls to their rooms." Agun watched his Caretaker go, pulled a deep green sleeveless top over his bare middle and made sure his pants stuck to his hips tightly before breaking off in the opposite direction to fill his calling belly.

The tiny Black Sangheili sat alone in the cafateria, the others moving away from him at the sight of his wings. His tray near empty, the Ugando liver the only thing remaining untouched as it was his first time trying the unsavory meat. A displeased chef allowed it to pass that once, tossing the half bitten meat into the garbage and paid no mind to Agun's meaningful apology. Following the compliment that the other food given to him was wonderous, the chef spoke that he'd not be allowed to pass the food up, to consume it all or be sent to work with no food at all. Agun now approached a vacant room, his hooves pattering off the walls as he hurried to his assigned class. Things only got worse with a resentful teacher waiting there for him where she directed him to a single seat. Embarrassing to be tardy. Her gratting voice echoed through the empty room as she slapped a sharp nail to the observation board when they moved subject to subject on the Keep's History, disciplining him for every word he got wrong, constantly barking to straighten his stature, and to write neater. While she was shrill in her cruel behavior, she praised him two hours in for beginning to pay more attention to her. Agun could not complain, all this, he was doing for his mother, she kept his passion burning to become a strong warrior. The thought of his father return to make his mother happy made him burn harder.

Six hours and Agun remained seated and to full attention as she went through his work, her face shifted from the undesirable to a small smile. She sent him on his way, grading his work as she did so, telling him things would be revealed to the class the next morning. He bowed his respects and left to finish up on the much needed sleep he'd missed out on.

C

Uto was on his bed as Agun entered, his muzzle buried into a book, others strewn about his bed and the floor. "You still read even after all that we went through?" He questioned, sitting himself on his bed and looking back at the thinner Sangheili tiredly.

Uto did not regard him at first and Agun prepared to shrug it off when he spoke up. "Tell me Agun, you were late for class and spent it alone no?"

"... Yes...?"

He grunted softly, closing the book on his finger. "It pays, Agun. To prepare ahead, I'm staying up an extra hour to catch up on tomorrow morning's subject." Agun paid the warning in his voice no mind. "Uto. I'm aware of what we're going to do tomorrow, M'lady Udas told me, she also punished me for my tardiness. I already studied for this long ago, when I stayed with mother. She stressed herself extra nights to teach me."

Uto only blinked at his winged back in surprise, saying nothing as he bitterly returned to reading, his eyes bagging with exhaustion.

C

Agun rose with the sun in a timely manner. He hurried extra to dress himself appropriately, being greeted and led by Rees down to the class room with the other children who commented about him being late the day prior. He ignored them by walking ahead of everyone in a way that made Rees chuckle at the boy's comical strut and flared wings. The class, a mixture of other children under the watch of other Caretakers, all seemed fearful of the boy's wings to M'Lady Udas quieted them with a slap of her batton to her hardwood desk.

"All quiet. Not a word, return to your work, now." She circled the class, her burning red eyes sending chills down each child's back, their heads dropping submissively. Earlier Agun had seen no other females besides M'Lady Udas who trolled the isles brutally. An hour of silence passed, when Udas broke it a wave of nervous washed over the boys. "Do thy children know of the history of this Keep? Particularly focusing on it's many wars. Keep writing, I will tell you." She rested her batton at her side and strolled the isles leisurely. "This Keep, has seen nearly 2,000 Wars. For all who tested it's might, fell beneath her hold and strength, relentless as they may have seemed they came to be no match for the Kaidon's hands and his word's of promise to protect his people, all serfs who work to this day forward in dreams and soon full-filled hopes of being graced of walking within the presence of her halls. Only the best the of the best are chosen to reign as Kaidon, none of which I see before me as of now, but in time, who knows, may be when you've come to age, you will be selected to rule this very State. Coming with that great power, comes the responcibility and nobility to carried into battle if need be. In the past she was used a mighty strong hold, the serfs she overlooked below fought to their last breath to protect her. Bits of her sacrificed to protect the brave warriors of the past inside, and crush the enemy below. She came to stand 2,300 years ago. The first month she was finished, she was put to the test where her Kaidon sent all his best forward to the enemy and they prevailed. Perhaps, a wise one call out the name of the Kaidon who founded this fortress?"

Agun looked about as everyone's eyes remained on her, all lost for words, only Uto remained with his finger raised patiently. Agun raised his as well, more or less expecting not to be chosen.

"Agun."

He swallowed, glancing to Uto who seemed to be glaring at him expectingly. He turned his attention back to his teacher, her impatient eyes burning into him, making him squirm as he stood to attention. Who defecated in her breakfast? "Second Kaidon Umas 'Thernom, M'Lady Udas."

She smiled in satisfaction, it was sharp and cold. "Very good, Agun. Tell me now, he gave the mighty Keep a nickname, what was it?"

He swallowed again to clear the tightness in his throat. "Hilt to the Heavens, M'Lady Udas."

"How children did Kaidon Umas sire?" She seemed to sneer and Uto, Agun could feel his eyes bore him to the core. "Kaidon Umas 'Thernom sired 450 children. More of them daughters than sons. He also raised three out of those 450."

She almost looked impressed. "And the name's of those three?"

Confidence began to blossom in Agun's chest, all eyes were on him now. "First Daughter Chepta 'Thernom, Eighteenth Daughter Whan, no second name. And Fourtieth Son, Tudl 'Thernom."

He awaited another question as M'Lady Udas snaked her way around her desk and rocked back into the comfort of her old chair. She retrieved a holographic pad from underneath her desk calmly, tapping on it casually. "True or false, was Umas married?"

"To Lady Esam 'Uton, seventh daughter to sire Berc 'Uton. Berc 'Uton died two years after she was born in an unamed battle. Lady Esam herself passed after the birth of their final child, who's name has never been spoken-"

Udas slapped her hands once as a sign of silence. "I am... Too impressed with you Agun 'Salram. "Where do you get off knowing all this?"

"My mother, M'lady Udas. She taught me all I know."

Udas cocked a brow, her expression sour as if he were telling some kind of poor joke. "... Your mother?"

"Yes, M'Lady Udas. My mother is named Naas. She taught me all I know, she was unordinary. She had an interest in history and politics, and forced me to work long hours in the day to research this knowlege, M'Lady Udas."

Udas scoffed, flicked her finger at him. "Sit down Agun 'Salram." He obeyed. He was unaware of Uto's flabberghasted expression, and the thin Sangheili returned to his work, his mandibles tight with anger.

C

"For once, can you not capture the glory of the day?" Uto grumbled as they entered their dormatory, Agun turning to look at him with a raised brow. "Uto, she picked me, I didn't expect to be either because of my wings. I thought she would avoid me since she seemed hateful of me the other day. But what did you want me to do? Not answer those questions and make myself look stupid so you could've swooped in to save the day?"

Uto didn't answer, he only went about tossing his bag to the floor and pulling off his longsleeved knit top. "Really Uto, if you're going to be that competitive over any future silly surprise quizes, then I'll be sure to not raise my hand so you can steal all the "glory"." Agun snorted softly at his ill-will towards him, and turned to shower himself as the day grew cold high in the mountain air, leaving the his younger roommate to brew in his thoughts. As Uto listened to him turn on the water, he glanced to his bag, his dagger peeking from the outer leather pocket. He thought back on how cruel his uncle was to him when he was meerly a hatchling, so thin and frail, many times did he threaten to just leave his nephew to die. For in return of all the time his uncle "wasted" on him, Uto worked hard to show he was smart. Not just smart however, he worked to be a genius. His uncle hardly ever did approve of his hard work, which made Uto vindictive towards him. And the day he left he finally gathered the courage to call his uncle an "ungrateful swine". Leaving the stunned and angered old man below, he departed from the dingy abode and ended up here. Where he ended up being roommates with who he secretly considered a gentle-hearted beast. The young boy sighed and rolling onto his back, closed his eyes to try and dull the ache in the back of his head. He should not have been so ill-tempered with his brother, after all Agun did have a point. He did not come across as a glory-thief, that's not what school was about. M'Lady Udas simply asked him a few questions as a challenge. Twas nothing to mind, at all...

C

**Far-East Training Courtyard, 'Thernom Keep**

Eight months, Agun thought. His eighth month in this high Keep, no contact with his mother, and his brotherly bond with Uto grew strong. Things came in waves as Agun found out. Every morning before the suns rose, they had to attend History, Writing, Science, and what Uto considered War-Knol. M'Lady Udas taught them their History, then left for Sir Ekas to take her place with Writing class, Doctor Wruni in Science, and in War Recollection and Filing, Sir Upato. Two weeks ago, they finished History and Writing, Science was coming to a close and War-Knol passed without much recognition. They worked tirelessly nearing the end of their semesters, and four months ago, things began to get physical, something every boy - save him and Uto - was looking forward too. The other children, Rgus, Atat, Meng, Qual, Xodus, Cgyu, and Phes, were all that was left. The spoiled child and roommate to Qual, Wro, died due to an illness captured from the unwelcoming weather. Agun was truly sad to see him pass, he'd not wished death on the boy despite their dislikement for each other. Qual was bitter about for a week, then seemed to act as if nothing happened. He now stood in a line with the eight other children, their eyes staring straight ahead and their bodies quivering in the chilly morning air, or it could've been anticipation. He heard the thumping of Rees' booted hooves as he strolled in front of them, observing each intently.

"Good rising," He spoke. "As I've gone over your work within your assigned classes, each of you have been graded and judgement passed from the Elders who monitor the Education Department within the 'Thernom Keep. Some," He paused in front of an unseen boy, Agun dropped his head to glimpse at Atat, who watched Rees nervously with his pea-colored eyes. "Some, have passed the tests admirably. Others, have failed them outright. And those who have failed will be sent back to your classes to start again until you've corrected them. The failures will have their rations deduced the longer it takes them to finish their reassigned S.A's each day. Meaning you could get yourself a hardy meal if you make good time, or next to none at all. Or even, nothing, at all. The time limits will be left up to the teachers themselves, but for now, I will call out the names of those who have passed, those selected will automatically move on with or without their roommates. I will give out more information when I've finished and the unlucky few are sent back."

He moved away, turning to settle in front of line of happy, fat, and healthy looking boys. Even Uto gained a bit of muscle and weight during his eight months stay. Rees' weather face creased and his arms folded behind his hunched back. "Atat, Meng, Agun, Cgyu, Uto, take a step forward." All did as told and the unselected, albiet having trained themselves to shield their emotions, were all clearly disappointed and angered with themselves.

"Qual, Phes, Xodus, Rgus, go back to your dorms and take your time to study on what you got wrong. You will not be joining us this month. Next month from now, I hope to call your names again with warriors-in-training who hold actual worth to me."

Uto and Agun both watched the others slink back into the darkness of the narrow hall they were lead through a few minutes earlier. Heads dropped in shame.

"Agun, Uto, eyes forward." Both jumped, resuming their positions at the snap of their Caretaker's tone. "Unless you'd like to join them, do not become distracted again." Rees growled, it was obvious from here he would be far from gentle with them.

"Before I go into details about your futures, you will be taken to a second form of dorms, no frets about your belongings, they will be brought there before you arrive." He barked suddenly, making the small ones jump, all regarding him with fear and respect and their relaxed forms drew tight. "Much better." Rees growled from the back of his throat. "Once you are settled, which I assume will only take a few minutes," Agun noted the much darker and expectant tone he'd taken. "You will join me back here, try not to get lost. If you do, then you will have your rations revoked and will miss a crucial day's worth of information that will not be repeated for you, from me, or your classmates." Just as Rees finished his instructlet, a bronze bulbous-armored soldier with a neck sheathed in ringing chainmail exited the wide corridor behind him, looking out over the group. "Not many passed this time did they, Excellency?"

Rees looked to him calmly. "It's an off-season apparently. Take them, Toru." The young Sangheili named Toru nodded once and motioned for the children to follow him. "Come with me, young. To your dorms." The children fell into a "I" line and followed closely, Agun felt Rees' eyes on him particularly, but refused to look back as they drew deeper into the dimly lit hall that smelled of musk and errosion.

C

The rooms were the same size, but all in no doubt noticed the five other beds in the room, leading some to wonder while Agun had a good idea of what was to happen either today or in the near future. Toru watched the children take interest the slightly more fancy rooms, all returning to him quickly. "I assume you've all seen the extra five beds in your rooms. Caretaker Rees will fill you in on their purpose today. I do hope you remember how to get back to the surface room where I brought you from. It's crucial to pay attention here in this part of the Keep. Do not let your attention waine. Go." He tossed his head towards the stairs and spun on his heel, leaving rather hurriedly.

The children looked amongst each other in confusion. "Does anyone have the slightest idea what the other beds are for? Are they for a larger team?" Atat finally spoke, directing it at nobody in particular as they started walking back the way they came. "Could be," Uto replied lazily. "Agun, what do you think?"

Agun only shrugged. "I think so as well, we're supposed to get other teammates either today or sometime soon, could be the reason we need to return to Rees right off the start."

Cgyu hummed softly. "Agun are you sure this is the way to go?"

"I'm sure of it, I paid extra attention to this, the fact you've forgotten or are even questioning me shows you did not, Cgyu. I do not wish to see you get in trouble." Said Agun warily.

"A natural leader." Meng, the tallest complimented, making Agun smile. "So are you Meng. You're calm, gathered, reasonable, and loyal. And you aided Atat when the time came after he caught that virus from Wro. It's a shame Xodus didn't pass the exam, Cgyu."

Cgyu shook his head stiffly. "He was always slow, I offered to help but he refused immediately. It's better I not let a fool slow me down, that I was told from my uncle." Agun nodded.

"And he was right." Commented Meng. All looked forward when they came to a split in the halls. "Oh, shit." Meng muttered. "Meng!" Uto hissed. "Do not use Human curses, don't use any at all!"

"Which way?" Uto sighed.

"Did none of you pay attention!" Atat griped, pointing to the left which curved and ramped into the ceiling. "We decended into the Keep, not in a straight line!" Agun chuckled, having already headed for the left exit. The others trotted up behind up. "Keep close yes?" Agun said quietly.

With the group retained successfully, Agun lead the charge into the courtyard where they once stood, recognizing the hall where the others were banished. "We're here, this is it."

"I don't see Rees," Uto said, and the others looked about with him.

"Two minutes early, I'm impressed." Rees said humorlessly from behind them, which they all whirled in a defensive cluster, fangs bared before doubletaking at the Red armor Sangheili who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "At ease." He lifted off the wall with a sigh. "Congrats, you all came back in the correct direction, record breaking time no less."

"It was Agun, Excellency. He lead us back." Meng said softly. "Mm." Rees nodded to Agun with a favoring but brief grin. "I had a feeling so." The children stood to attention, all back in a line, their heights differing more than ever. "I am sure Toru mentioned the beds but not their meaning, that is my responcibility. You all, Meng, Atat, Uto, Agun, and Cgyu, will be meeting, and selecting potential team partners. But this comes at a price, the one you were previously selected to stay with will have to be seperated from you." Agun and Uto looked to each other despairingly, and Atat glanced to Meng.

"With your comfort zone gone, you will be forced to mingle with strangers, this will come more than ever in your starting careers. Male and female, you will both be forced to work together, and during this I will be watching over and picking out even the slightest move of dislikement towards your counterparts. Choose wisely as you'll be stuck with them from the start to the end of your Junior school years. That's right, years. You will not be able to reselect a partner, unless overrided from the Elders. You can have an all female team," He chuckled as Meng and Uto wrinkled their noses. "Trust me you two, when you grow older you'll not be wrinkling those noses in distaste at the thought of females... Or you have an all male team, though it is prefered you gather a good mix of both so we can observe you interact with both sexes in high-stress situations." He backed away from the children, whom's heads swivled about at the sound of multiple feet echoing through the empty sand and stone courtyard. Rees smiled softly while the largest group the others had seen before seeped out from the small corridor, lining up behind him in waves. Girls and boys alike, Agun searched for One, Three, Two and Inla. A telltale giggle he heard about the muttering made him smile. That had to have been Two. He spotted Inla smiling at him from the front line, hoping to be chosen from her new-found friend. With his hand held aloft, Rees back out of the line of sight for the children to make eye contact with each other.

"These, are some of our finest, already under the harsh hands of their Masters, you will learn from them. Do not take the lead out of intimidation or arrogance, they will not tollerate it. Neither will their Masters, whom you'll be meet at random during your exercise periods next time." He coughed at the catch in his throat. "Who will select their team members first will be picked with the highest grade scores. Uto, surprisingly, you came in second. Agun, you are first. Take, your time, young one. No interviews, follow the voice of your soul."

Again, like in class, all eyes were on him, but Agun already knew his chosen team, though he had to pick a sixth partner. After strolling all seven rows, a certain boy caught Agun's eye. He was not much taller than Meng, subtle spots of mud pecking along his thick neck and over his shoulders to stop at his thin chest. Not so pronounced brows, and a thick lower set of mandibles. His eyes remained forward, focused, glinting a grass green and steep browlines gave him a martial character. His breathing was steady despite the haul up here, and his knuckles were relaxed with all four claws on each hand shining bright. Agun made his way for him, which the boy noted but didn't move. "Him. What is your name?"

The boy looked at him slowly, his eyes softening into a more greeting state, Agun had picked well and he smiled at his new companion in return.

"I am Roku."


	3. Chapter 3

His team collected, Agun now followed Roku back to their dorm. One, Inla, Two and Three followed behind, all casual and relaxed in Agun's presence, making him wonder why they were so happy to be picked by him. Uto and Agun exchanged their goodbyes, having all chosen their teams and mental terms they'd remain good friends. Uto's loddy bunch consisted of two boys and three girls. Meng, by surprise chose two females and three other boys, Atat went with a single girl named Crus, the rest a hardy team of well-muscled boys. A good mix, Agun thought. He sat down on the bed he now had to break in, Roku found himself a book from the shelf available to each room and had already made himself at home. One and Two fought over who got the bed with the purple sheets, Inla only shook her head at them and Three quietly went to get cleaned up. Ignoring the distant bickering of the girls, Agun turned his attention to Roku, who now had the book over his face and his hands fingered together over his middle. "Roku are you awake?"

"Yes?"

"Would you answer something for me?"

Roku picked the book up off his face and looked at him. "Certainly. What is it?"

"How many times have you been transfered?"

"Transfered?" Roku tilted his head. "Oh, from room to room?" Agun nodded. "This is my tenth time, Agun. Quite observant, you were wondering why I was so relaxed, hm?" Roku smiled. Agun returned it. "Yes. This is my first time being in a new room." Roku waved his hand at him gently. "You'll get used to it, trust me. We're nowhere near done."

"Did you start earlier this year?"

"Yes, back in the winter of the year last." He laughed at Agun's wide eyes. "My training has hardly begun, and if we're to pull through, all of us, you and I need to keep those girls safe and straight-on."

"Do you not think them to care for themselves?" Agun relaxed into his bed, the matress was giving way. Roku shook his head. "Oh no, no. I think they are fully capable of it, but we must work as a team, Agun. Don't forget that. Those girls are surrounded by males ten times their size and ten times as strong, females take longer to develope yes?"

"Mm..."

"Right. We need to be their backbones until their developement really kicks in. When I first started the academy, I took a girl as my partner, she began to develope more in social and mathmatic skills, but every physical test, she nearly failed and ended up dead last. Now, I don't even know if she's alive, which I doubt because I've yet to see her among the other groups."

Agun lowered his eyes. "I see."

Roku relaxed back into his bed. "Do not feel sorry for her, we all must die for and with honor, whether as children or adults. I only hope, that if she did die, she died honorably." He pulled the sheets over his shoulders with a tired sigh. "Lets rest, we'll have to go down in four hours to eat our evening meals. Sleeping now is crucial for tomorrow, we'll need every bit of energy or else Master will have our heads."

Agun sunk down into his bed, checking over his shoulder at the girls who fell strangely quiet, and found them all asleep, only Three was missing, but she soon exited the shower, clean and relaxed from the steamy water. He himself drifted off without much help, the sound of the light rain that started a few minutes ago pattering on the window carried him into slumber.

C

Roku awoke Agun and the others in the evening, four hours on the spot, Agun wondered how he did it groggily. Two was the slowest to rise, but relentless ushering from Agun forced her to wake faster than usual, and she spitefully left the enveloping warmth of the thick blanket. Uto had already had his team dressed and wide awake to stand in the hall as Roku filed out first, Two and Three close behind. Agun greeted Uto with a respectful bow, and Uto returned it without hesitation. He smiled, it was good to be able to talk with his classmate. "Sleep well did you?"

Agun laughed with effort, obviously still drowsy. "You know me Uto, I don't rise well, especially at night." Meng's group was wide awake when they exited their rooms, having taken the time to wake thirty minutes ahead to shower since they'd slept dirty. Atat's group had already moved off to the mess hall, unwilling to wait to eat and go back to sleep again. Seemed that every team had adopted a certain level of different personalities over the past couple of hours. To become so synchronized within such a short amount of time, it was a sign the teams were put together well, as they'd work well. Or so that's how Inla thought it while she watched Agun and Uto exchange a few more words before heading out behind their mentors.

"Roku?" The mud-colored Sangheili looked back at Agun questioningly. "I'm sorry to be such a yapping thing, but, you don't fear me?"

Roku dismissed it with a smile. "I am always glad to talk and answer any questions." Agun sighed softly, smiling vaguely. "But Agun, I do not fear you. That is not what I was trained for. I may dislike someone, whether or not I am working with him or her, but I've been taught to tolerate them whether the situation be dire or not. I am not afraid of your wings, and I do not dislike you. You come across as a likeable Sangheili, and I doubt we'll be enemies any time soon." He rested a hand on Agun's shoulder as he came up beside him once the all waddled stiffly in the cold air down a curved hall that seemed to drag on forever. "I've come to accept your differences, from the moment you chose me, I adapted and swallowed my shock. Little by little, our exchanges had granted me small moments to see that your wings differ you not from any other Sangheili. Physical differences do little for me, I want results mentally. Don't you?"

Agun nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

Roku just chuckled softly and noted that they came upon the bustling mess hall opening. As they entered, the rows of seated Sangheili children all but noticed the winged boy who skirted through the isles of hunched backs and made his way to the lunch draft. Food was preset on trays, you just had to pick what you wanted. "Gods..." Two said softly, staring at the gelatinous pile of blue on her tray. "I can't wait to bury my face in that." She said sarcastically, and Three let a laugh. "It's not that bad, Two."

One was already milling hers into her mouth, she halted mid-bite to glance up at her sister. "Two, it's actually refreshing, it's to rid your mouth of dryness and bad smell. Much like licking gum scrub, though less life threatening." Agun worked through his sandwhich tirelessly, hardly taking time to breathe, and Roku only stared on, both disgusted by his mannerless habits and amazed at how fast he could just put it away. "Roku..." He tore his eyes away from the ghastly session of Agun eating and blinked over at Three who pointed to his lap. "You're dripping your jelly all over your pants." He looked down and groaned. "Oh dammit..."

Two and One only watched on with silent snickers as he muttered and wiped the light pink fish jelly from his pantleg and waist. Inla licked her teeth, resting the tips of her bottom mandibles against her knuckles as she watched Agun in a state of thought. "You eat like a starving animal." She commented once he'd finished his meal with several chugs of water from his silo-cup. He wiped his mandibles on his sleeve and looked to her. "Sorry... My mother told me that all the time." She closed her eyes, shaking her head dismissedly with a raised brow. He laughed softly, watching her lean back in the dark Blue cushioned chair, her stomach noticably distended. "I am, truly, full." She huffed, patting her belly before grinning at her sister's laugh. Roku licked the remaining fish jelly from his finger and tilted his head in her direction. "You and I both, sister." He stood, taking up his own tray and waited till the others found the energy to stand and gather their trash. "When we get back, we can discuss what possible events go down tomorrow while we digest this." Said Roku as he dodged someone's rudely outstreched arm. Growling softly, though not being heard, he continued on and emptied his tray into the incerator. "I think that sounds good," Spoke up One, scratching her neck happily as her skin itched from the rush of blood through her relaxed muscles.

C

"I can tell you right now, I won't be giving out our Master's name, he must do that himself." Roku sat with his legs crossed under his quilt he removed from his belongings that were delivered moments after they arrived back to their room. Three and One sagged their shoulders in disappointment, the curiosity had been nagging at them for quite some time through the day. They too sat on his bed, eyes wide and focused as best they could be with tired brains. "No need to worry about that, I assure you. You'll meet him tomorrow, and deeply wished you hadn't. He will not, and has not, tolerated one bit of silliness from anyone. You may not take your eyes off him besides blinking, no talking, not a word... No leaning out of line to peer at anything that doesn't concern you, always remain with your arms at your side, so any itches I'd deal with ahead of time. He will not ask twice for you to answer him loud and clear, so be sure to speak up as he notices the slightest waver in your voice. He is not, to be trifled with."

Roku glared at them all, he wanted to make sure he got this all across, this was team now, they were his men and women, all looked to him. And he wasn't about to let them fail or fall.

"I will tell you this. Being prepared as you think you are will not cut it. You will be kicked, you will be bruised, battered, whipped ruthlessly till your body verges the conceed of defeat. And you will be made an utter fool in front of all who gaze upon your person in the training yard. He takes no pity for females, and holds no favor to males, you will be punished and trained like never before. The beginning days are nothing compared to what he has in store for us in our futures..." Roku looked at all the faces before him, they all read fear at his words, visibly shaken, he would let none of them retreat. "Do not cower, do not give in, withstanding the training and it's teacher is not the plot of this game, you need to withstand yourself. So find it yourself to be worthy and you will prevail against the dark." He leaned back, letting this all sink into their heads. "I want my words echoing in your soul tonight. Let it not keep you awake, follow them, don't fight them and you will burn with a passion like no other tomorrow at dawn. We'll meet him at noon, we must not be late. Morning exercises will go down, to get us ready, I already have the workout planned, get to sleep."

"Sir, yes Excellency!" Roku nodded at the firm chorus of affirmation, watching them all depart for their beds. This was going to be four long years of hell...

C

The air around the children of six swirled with a sense of warmth but also nervousness that Agun had never felt in his chest before. His guts were tight, and his knuckles where so balled that the blood left his skin a light gray. Roku stood near the end, Three and One on each side, Inla's eyes flicked about, having taken place near the winged boy. Two stood on his left, obviously none too happy she was on the outside of the line, being the smallest she felt so exposed and vulnerable. She'd have to deal with it if she were going to survive this day. Her muscles still burned from the harsh runs and herdles Roku set up for them, the crunches they did, the several repeatory kicks, and the struggle with the metal poles Roku had them balance on. As they stood in silence Agun couldn't help but let his mind wander, he thought about Uto, and how he must've been fairing with his new team and new teacher, unknowing that he'd started earlier in the morning. Couldn't go back now, he sighed softly. The faint thud of feet, large ones, made all but Roku stiff with anticipation. All did not move their heads as Roku told not to do, they would see their Master eventually. Even the birds ahead seemed to fall silent as an old, pale gray Sangheili suited in armor that was teal and embroidered with gold pushed his way through the wood and iron doors. He seemed a thousand feet high and Two's eyes bulged at up at him. He didn't seem impressed at the selection before him, pausing at Agun briefly and making the little one swallow once. His wrinkled face didn't bode a happy feeling for any of them, his eyes a milky faint gold, and a tell-tale scar etched into his brow dragged down over his right eye, a smaller scar crossed with it at the bottom onto his cheek. The dark brown flesh of his lids were exposed with his sagging skin, giving his face a dark complexion. Agun could tell the elderly man was musing over Two's dimunitive size, making the girl's chest leave as she lowered her eyes respectfully, afraid to be killed on sight with her form dominated by his shadow.

"You are a small one, aren't you?" He said with a smile in his voice, though it wasn't a friendly one. He was taunting her to see if she'd crack. Two looked up at him, either a move out of her being naive, or she was not really afraid of him.

"Yes, Elder..."

"Master."

"..." She seemed confused before it caught one and the Master raised his brow slowly. "Uh, Master."

"I like that, hopefully you will remain small. I know a good use for you, besides a splat between my toes. Let me hope you're worth my time." He moved along to Inla and skipped the curious black and white Sangheili, reaching down to take her shoulder and turn her once. She let a slight grunt at the abrupt movement. "You're confirmation, it's boxy... Sturdy. I think a good Assassin would come of you, we will see." At his words Inla secretly smiled to herself, she knew she'd make an Assassin, she'd show him damn well she could. He flipped her again so quickly she almost lost her balance. He ignored her mumbled apology for moving out of line, breezing past Roku to inspect Three, he bent down again, squeezing her arm in his rough palm. "It's thin females like you that make me wonder if I can even do anything with them."

Three's eyes filled with hurt, wanting to be amongst the good praise he'd given the other girls. He saw that, and unaffected he made her turn once similiar to how he did with Inla. "And you're stringy in the legs... Nearly buckle-knee'd." He grumbled with his hand on her shoulder firmly. "I'll have you run a few laps and we will see if I can get you fit to become a warrioress. Otherwise, you will go home. Or die by my hands."

Leaving Three shaking where she stood from his insults, his attention moved to One, the thickest of the trio. "Forerunners..." She didn't like the way he said it, watching his armored knee come into her vision, his hand grabbed the scruff of her neck, pulling the skin tightly and making her cough before he released it. She wanted to rub her itching throat, but forced to keep her hands at her sides. "You're the fattest one I've had in years. This will be interesting. What is your name?"

"One." She replied firmly even while her body language came across as submissive.

"One...? I see, you've not earned a name yet. Maybe, you can work to get a first name not have to die as the _Nameless_ One." He stood again with a painful huff, standing back and pointing to Three. "You, your name."

"Three."

"Another who's not earned a name... It figures." He sounded disgusted. Three clenched her teeth and her eyes flicked about, pausing when she caught with Agun's. He was telling her it would be okay, she could see it. He felt for her, the pity she needed would come from him. One part of the spine's position had been filled, Agun thought when he noticed Three calm down.

"You, with the wings."

Agun raised his head. "Agun 'Salram."

"My, my. First and second name, I am impressed. Lets see if you keep them..." He looked over at Two. "And you, short one?"

"Nameless, Master. I go by Two." He shook his head slowly, glaring over at Inla in lasting disappointment. "And you are? Four?"

"No Master, I am Inla."

His chest heaved and fell. "Finally, a female worthy of a name here." He spun around and stepped out further away from them, turning back with arms crossed. "Do you know why you are here? To serve under the will of the Forerunners and the Prophets who channel the Gods' Will through them. Four years, you will listen, work, speak, fight, and possibly die. All of this, you will do with me. Any objections and I will grant you mercy and you shall die now where you stand. That is right, I will not allow any of you to scurry away with your lives. You run and hide, I will find you, and I will kill you without even the slightest hesitation. Much blood as been spilled on the ground where you stand, the rain washes it away as if it never happened, and the beheaded are removed and tossed into the sea for the beasts to feed on their unworthy carcasses." He grinned once he noticed they'd all grown pale, even his most trust Roku had yet to hear him say that. And he waited in silence to see if any of them dare run from him. Even if they did, they'd hardly reach the door before he'd removed his blade to peirce them with it.

Seconds passed, none budged, only wondering what he'd do next, or so he saw from their eyes. Nodding in approval he stepped forward.

"Good. Now that I have your respect and attention, my name is Master Odon. We shall begin now and work into the icey howl of the night tonight. Inside I will introduce you to the weapons you will be working with in the future, and answer any questions you have about my scheduled exercises. Go, through those doors and into the hall." He stayed behind and watched them all stride quickly for the doors, each working to open them when he began to follow. "Three." The thin one froze at her name. "Come."

The doors creaked shut slowly in front of her and she turned with eyes wide up at her Master who decended in front of her. "About to cry are we?"

She shook her head quickly. "No Master." He didn't believe her as he watched her face which she tried to avoid by looking down to hide the tears that lined her lower lids.

"Don't turn your face away from me when I didn't say to." He hissed, eyes burning as she lifted her face back to his, trying to blink back one tear that rimmed her lid. "You will listen now, and you best do it well. When I go to inspect my students, I make note of everything, behaviors, physical abilities, or in your case, disabilities, all down to their very eating habits. Things I say by fact, not in personal opinion. And personally? To let you know, I do not like what I see, but I've had some of the most useless looking children anyone could possibly have to teach, and they've all seemed to excel past my healthier ones. Do not let yourself be hurt by facts, let them be hurt by insults... Better yet? Don't. Nothing of what I directed onto you was an insult, what I said aloud is to make you aware you are not all you think you are. And yet I will not stand by and veil the truth of what I see. Do you understand?"

"... Yes, Master Odon."

He slapped her side approvingly and knocked her off balance. Though no smile touched his weathered face, the air between them grew a bit lighter. "Don't let me catch you hurt by something so meek as words, or even crying again."

"Yes Master."

"Come." Another faint huff left him as he rocked back to his feet, pushing the door effortlessly to let both of them in, drizzle flecking the stone walkway behind them as the rainclouds darkened the skies overhead.

C

By the time they were halfway across the covered bridge, the rain was roaring down blindingly to 'Thernom Canyon, making the wind that swept through the ancient metal railing - pieces newer than others by a few hundred years - that much colder. Two couldn't help but grab and rub her arms in a feeble attempt to warm herself. Roku led the bunch behind their master, his head tucked under his small cloak. Agun tried his best to make his wings useful, opening them to shield Inla, whom he become attatched to, and One and Three who struggled to keep their footing. Master Odon walked far ahead, oblivious of the icey storm, only glancing back on ocassion to make sure his partial negligence didn't take a toll on his children. His eyes traveled to Three, taking shelter in Agun's wing membrane against the howling wind. Looks like they'd have to train inside for the day if this ruthless weather didn't dissipate. 'Salram valley was known for it's heavy rains, sometimes escalating to dangerous levels and even threatening to wash over the dam that sealed the water off from the rows of serf homes and lush crops, especially in the middle of the warm cycles end. As Master Odon looked down over the railing he used to brace himself against the wind, the overflowing river below slammed against the walls of the canyon at high-speed. Tearing away chunks of rock and limestone with it, and momentary whirlpools formed only to be washed away from another gush of water. It was nothing that hadn't happened before, the last they had a storm this aggressive was twelve years ago, but Odon knew the dam stood strong. Though, many of the dam's crew had to work overtime to redirect the water out to sea, the generators that powered the city using the banked-up water failed several times from being over-worked, and the emergency release valves constantly needed to be vented, water firing in monsterous archs down to the dry river bed below and out to sea. Many times did Odon's own Master take him to be trained atop the dam, cold and uncaring of the consequences if Odon fell into the water below that smashed and rammed the mighty stone wall. Odon 'Vadam's master was particularly cruel to him because of his lineage, and as he turned to the little ones behind him, opening the steel gate to let them in from the cold, he reminded himself that he was not to be like his Master, who was now deceased. The lineage mattered not, it was the potential that the particular child had that was to be judged.

"Appears we will have to work inside, today." He said softly and his ember eyes stared at the rain from the dirty windows that illuminated yet another thin hall. He directed them to another door not far, not needing to push it as it was already locked into an open position for other class members to venture inside for tours. "In here," Odon began, stepping ahead of the children who all stared up in awe at the many shimmering weapons lining the towering wall. "Is all the finest our weaponery crafters have to offer. One day, you will use these to make even the strongest enemies crumble to their knees. Each has a specific use, but all are equally deadly. A month from now you will be using wooden weapons until you've earned the rights to handle these blades, that privelege could take months to years to earn. You may not even get to hold one before your semester here ends, I do hope that isn't so." He said wryly. "Are there any questions?"

One raised her claw unsteadily after a moment. Odon bowed his head to her. "Yes?"

Stepping forward, she cleared her throat. "I heard there is a weapon here somewhere in the Keep, though I was told it was only a rumor, but, the weapon was called "The Shambler". Do you know anything of it Master?"

"Hmmm..." Odon rested his arms to the small of his back, watching the girl thoughtfully. "Well now, I can confirm that the weapon _did_ exist at one time, but not of it's existance currently. The Shambler was a blade forged for the Kaidon Mauk 'Thernom, he was considered to be the founding sire for all 'Salram and 'Thernom offspring that roam 'Salram State today."

"The very first Kaidon?"

He grunted. "Yes... He was relentless and ruthless to his enemies and underlings alike, thought to be one of the strongest ever to rule 'Salram, known as 'Thernom at the time. Next to the seventh Kaidon, Marus 'Salram, he has the least known family history to document. Though he was known to have a constant harem of twenty wives, and befell thousands of enemy soldiers by himself during a battle when a challenging State sought to expand. His sword was lost in that war, the blade itself was nearly seven feet itself and three wide nearing the sword's tip." He held out a wrinkled hand to a vacant space above a golden mantle piece on a secluded and fenced off portion of wall. "There, is where the Shambler sat before and after each battle. Nearly fourteen years ago, word spread that the fabled sword was found, but upon closer examination it was nothing but a sham forged by two disrespectful jokesters. Their left hands were cut off as punishment." He finished the last part rather casually and One made a face of disgust. "Legend had that if the true blade was ever really recovered, it'd grant the finder all the skill and power Mauk once had. Some other tales portrayed that the sword herself was alive, in some way. Possessed by the power of the Gods and would glow a bright silver as she cut down her Master's enemies."

Agun cocked his head. "Why so many wives Master, is one not enough?" He was oblivious of the others looking at him like he was stupid.

Odon looked to him and released a wheezing chuckle. "You'll understand in time, 'Salram boy."

Agun mused down at the floor. "I don't think I want to know..."

Odon laughed at that, patting his head twice. "It's inevitable, Agun. You'll know whether you like it or not, but that class is not until you've grown. Any other questions regarding weapons or past Kaidons?"

Roku's hand was raised soon after, his eyes locked onto the bald spot where The Shambler once sat. "I have one, Master." Odon held his hand out to the boy and said. "What is your question?"

Roku shifted in his spot with an unsure expression. "Why is this land now under the name 'Salram when it was 'Thernom at the time, Master?"

"During Mauk's time as Kaidon, the members who passed as the 'Salram were mountain dwellers, offspring of an Elder who was killed for attempting to have Mauk assassinated, it is undecisive which came up with the name 'Salram, which means "Mountain Beast". His nephews were banished rather than slaughtered because the Elder attempted to reprive himself for making such a foolish decision as a last stand. Women who fled 'Thernom in search of a better living became the fuel to expand the 'Salram clan... They turned the mountains they were lost in into a paradise of waterfalls and rich crops thanks to the mountains' rich volcanic soil. Working tirelessly, they carved out a Keep into the side of the mountain, which if you were to visit it today, you'll find it's turned into a worshipping temple filled with humble monks and preistesses, and is dimunitive compared to this Keep.

Odon scratched his jaw as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling in thought. "Some years later with a storming night they used as cover, they broke through the heavily guarded doors of the Keep and killed all in their path as a group. The frightening factor is that they snaked through the work homes of serfs and liberated every man and woman who were mis-treated, and yet no guard caught them. When the dust settled the Kaidon lay dead and all the guards that patrolled the workhome streets had their throats slit. All the bodies were burned in the 'Salram Canyon where we just crossed over. The ashes were washed away long ago when the other end of the canyon collapsed and allowed all the fresh water from the neighboring lake flowed in. Some say, that the 'Salram clan is responcible for the rise of warrioress and the liberation." He smiled down at One, Two, Three and Inla hintingly, making small smiles touch their mandibles.

"Any other questions?" The children glanced at each other, satisfied with the brain-exploding back history they shook their heads. Odon seemed disappointed as they had much more to learn but let it be. "Let us be ready for your exercise period." He lead the children out of the room, smiling in thought of how much they'd hate him after all was said and done today, and they were just starting to like him too.


End file.
